


Chocolate Frogs and Birthday Surprises

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Chocolate Frog Cards, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry Potter is celebrating his birthday with all of his friends.  While he loves all of his friend's thoughtfulness, his favorite gift comes in the form of a Chocolate Frog.A special thank you to Keep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronum, who not only wrote one of my first and favorite Drarry stories but is also provides continuous support to mine and other authors fanfiction journeys. Thanks so much, hope you enjoy!





	Chocolate Frogs and Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/gifts).



 

"Happy Birthday!"

The noise wrapped comfortably around Harry as he walked into the Leaky Caldron.  Harry feigned surprise as his friends jumped out from behind long dark tables that had been decorated carefully with a golden cloth and colorful banners.

"Happy Birthday, mate!" Ron approached, slapping a hand on Harry's back.  He shoved a pint into his hand and clinked it celebratorily with his own glass.

"You knew," Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled Harry into a close hug.

"Erm, well," Harry responded, shrugging slightly.

Hermione's gaze pointed accusatorily to her left.

Draco blushed, squeezing Harry's hand when he felt the hard glare.

"I just told him this morning, Granger.  I couldn't have him showing up in his Auror robes," he shrugged, his lips pulled into a nervous line.

Hermione sighed before pulling Draco into a hug.

"Well, happy birthday, Harry," she smiled and gestured for the two men to join the already lively party.

Harry couldn't believe how many people had shown up.  He smiled softly at Ginny and Neville, noticing the slight bump that Neville wrapped his arms protectively around.  Their little baby was due in just three short months, and Harry couldn't be happier for the couple.

"Hey, Harry," a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders.

"Oliver!" Harry gasped, surprised to see his old Quidditch coach.  "I thought you were in Ireland?"

"Just got back a couple of days ago," Oliver replied before gushing about his latest adventures with the Kenmare Kestrels.

Harry watched Oliver's animated hands as he detailed their latest victory, but was keeping track of his partner out of the corner of his eye.

Draco had settled on a couch near the back, sitting close to his best mate, Pansy Parkinson.  Harry knew it was probably fine, but he couldn't help thinking that Draco looked, well, worried.   _Worried wasn't right_ , he thought, taking a moment to fully glance at the blonde.  _No,_ he thought, _Draco looked terrified._

"Excuse me a moment," he interrupted Oliver just as he was vigorously slamming his hands together, talking about a bludger he hit that had knocked his opponent hastily off his broom.  Harry walked quickly over to the couch and kneeled directly in front of the blonde.

"Draco, you ok?" he asked, his face full of concern.

"He's fine, Po-, erm, Harry," Pansy replied, placing a comforting arm around Draco's back.

Harry glanced at her, raising one eyebrow.  He and Pansy were friendly now, after all, and he knew she was very protective of her best mate.  He still wanted to hear it from his partner.

"Draco?" he asked again, his voice pleading.

"I'm fine, darling," Draco replied, not meeting Harry's eyes.  "It's good, please, go, have fun."

"It's time to cut the cake!" he heard Hermione bellow to the surrounding crowd.  "Where's the birthday boy?  Harry?"

He glanced again at Pansy, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Ok," Harry nodded.  "I'll just be right over there if you need me."

"Thanks, Harry.  I've got him," Pansy hugged Draco closer, smiling softly.

Harry stood and placed a quick kiss on Draco's head.

"I love you," he murmured into the blonde locks before walking towards the floating chocolate fudge cake.

Hermione had adorned the cake with little snitches, and the copious amounts of candles made the dessert look like it was on fire.

Harry beamed as his friends sang.  He was so lucky to be surrounded by all of the people he loved.  He looked back at the couch, and his smile broadened as he saw Draco singing along, Pansy's arm still wrapped securely around him.  Taking a deep breath, Harry blew out the candles, wishing that every day was as happy as this one.

\--

"Ok, Harry, it's time to open presents!" Hermione announced as everyone was finishing up their last bites of the delicious cake.

Harry groaned.  He loved his friends but hated all of the attention.  "Can't I just open them later, Hermione?" he whined.

"No getting out of this, Harry," she laughed, pushing him into the gap on the couch.  He sat down, and felt a warm, comforting hand on his leg.  He smiled softly as Draco gave his thigh a tiny squeeze.

Harry was relieved to be sitting nestled between Draco and Ron, but he couldn't help but feel a little concerned.  Draco's face looked pale, even paler than usual, and his lips looked dry and chapped.  Harry watched as Draco attempted to smile back, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.  He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss against his boyfriend's lips.

"Alright?" Harry whispered, eyes locked on grey.  Draco forced his lips to smile as he nodded quickly.  Harry reached down to hold his hand, giving it a tight squeeze before releasing it once again.

"Let's start with this one, shall we?   _Leviosar_ ," she cast, sending a beautiful purple box directly into Harry's lap.

Harry smiled and began to pull at the soft ribbon.  The inside of the box was full of his favorite things from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, including Shimmering Silver Salt Drops, and his favorite, Canary Creams.  He laughed, remembering the first time he snuck one of the candies onto Draco's plate.  Seeing the usually serious blonde turn into tiny, flitting yellow bird had made their first dinner party together a hilarious success.

"Open mine next!" Teddy exclaimed, bouncing on the couch.  The boy, whose hair was currently bubblegum pink, pulled a box from the floor.  He ran it over to his godfather, flinging it excitedly onto his lap.

Harry chuckled at his little godson before carefully unwrapping his present.  He pulled out a piece of parchment, smiling softly at the rough quill drawings.

"It's you and me!" Teddy wiggled his way onto Harry's lap.  He gestured animatedly towards the scribbled lines.  Harry's smile broadened as he examined the little figures.  One was taller with black hair, holding a broomstick in one hand and the smaller figures hand with the other.  Careful lines wrote out  _Harry and Teddy_  in big block letters across the top of the page.

He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, pulling his favorite child into a strong hug.

"Thank you, Teddy," He whispered as he kissed the top of his head.  Bubblegum pink swiftly changed to raven as Teddy hugged back before scooting off the couch and running back to his grandmother.

Harry graciously opened gift after gift from his friends.  He smiled as he read the heartfelt inscription from Hermione in the book she gave him and made plans with Ron so they could try out the new  _Speed Steam_   _Oil_  on their brooms.  Everyone in the room was laughing and joking, sharing pints and stories.  Everyone, except Draco, who still sat stiffly next to Harry.

Harry reached around and rubbed small circles into Draco's back as he struggled to open the next gift one-handed.  He didn't care; the warmth of his lovers skin was one of the best presents he could think of.

Harry opened the last gift as Hermione disapparated the mess of tissue and ribbon at his feet.  Harry glanced happily around the room.

"Thanks, everyone, for celebrating with me.  There was a time when I couldn't even fathom having friends, having a family, even making it past seventeen."  The room broke out in laughter.  Harry saw a quick swish of Hermione's wand as the numerous pints turned into thin glasses of champagne.

"One more gift!" Hermione squealed as Ron left his place on the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Harry watched her earnestly, thinking she was ready to announce that they were also expecting a lovely new baby.  She had told him last week, her excitement spilling out at dinner when Harry had offered her a Butterbeer.  He couldn't wait to meet both of the newest Weasleys and was so happy the little ones would be so close in age.  They'd always have each other, like the brother he wished he had.

Hermione, however, tilted her head, motioning Harry to look to his left.  The crowd around him stilled to a peculiar silence.

Trembling hands handed Harry a thin rectangular box.  He grasped it gingerly, smiling tenderly at Draco.

"I thought you were giving me your gift later," he whispered before winking seductively.  He opened the lid of the tiny box, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"A, erm, my Chocolate Frog card?" he asked curiously.  "Not that I don't love it, but I have hundreds of these."

"Don't be daft, Potter, just read the damn card," Draco muttered.  Harry winced.  It had been a long time since Draco had used his surname.

He looked closely at the card, noticing the image was completely different.  The Frog Card Harry was used to showed him brandishing his wand, staring menacingly at the dissipating smoke that once was the Dark Lord.  This one, however, showed Harry wearing Draco's favorite sweatshirt, his glasses askew, his hair mussed.  He remembered when Draco took that picture.  They had just celebrated their one-year anniversary and had gone flying together.  A small blush ran across his cheeks as he recalled exactly how they had warmed their bodies after spending hours in the late December air.

"Did you make this?" he looked at Draco.  The man continued to stare at the fascinating floorboards below his feet.

Harry breathed in deeply, turning over the paper card.  It looked almost like the real thing, gold flakes surrounding the velvet inscription.  The wording, however, was quite different than the heroic biography Harry always hated.  

"Read it out loud!" Pansy screamed, breaking the silence.  A hum of chuckles emanated throughout the room.  Harry shot a look at Pansy before clearing his throat.

               

 "Harry Potter-Malfoy," he began, feeling a lump gathering in his throat.  He felt the man next to him shudder slightly at the combination of their two names for the first time.  Harry stared at him, disbelieving that this was really happening.  Draco tilted his head to rest on Harry's shoulder, still unable to meet his piercing eyes.

Harry swallowed again, trying to push down the tears that had begun to gather.

"Harry Potter-Malfoy, currently Head Auror, is considered the most handsome man by all of Great Britain." Harry read, his face flushed, his voice trembling.

"He's particularly famous for his incredible wit and fierce loyalty, as well as his ridiculously sexy hair and stupid scar."  Harry could barely finish the sentence before laughing, hearing the mirrored laughs scattered across the room.  He peered at Draco's face, relieved to see the faintest smile finally gracing his lips.  Harry wrapped his arm tightly around him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before continuing.

"Not only is he the Boy Who Lived Twice, but he's also the hero of so many lives.  He made his partner, Draco Malfoy-" Harry had to pause to wipe the tears that were streaming down his face.  He took a breath and began again.

"He made his partner, Draco Malfoy, the happiest wizard on earth when he accepted his extremely cheesy marriage proposal." He chuckled softly to himself before finishing.  "They continue to live happily ever after."

Harry stared at the beautiful card in his hands as a feeling of happiness washed over him.

He felt Draco adjust next to him, lifting his head.  He slipped off the couch and positioned himself on one knee in front of Harry.

Finally, Harry was able to stare into the deep pools of grey he loved so much.

"Harry," Draco took his hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb.  

"The last three years have been the happiest of my life.  I am so incredibly thankful that I ran into you that day at Eeylops.  I had run out of Galleons, and had to get my flat payment out before it was late.  I was so flustered, and you were so kind.  You bought me ice cream at Floreans, do you remember?  Like we were on a date or something.  Then you did ask me on a date like it was the easiest thing in the world to ask your former enemy, a Death Eater, a snobby prat like me out to Curry and Naan."

He smiled sweetly, thinking of how wonderful that day had been.  He hadn't seen Draco in years, not since the trials, and to just run into him out of the blue; Harry had felt like it was destiny.  All of his feelings for the fit blonde washed over him.  He couldn't let Draco out of his sight, not again.  

"Harry James Potter, I kneel before you today, in front of your friends, in front of your family," he turned and nodded at Hermione and Ron, Andromeda and little Teddy before continuing.  

"Please, marry me, Harry?"  Draco's voice came out gravely, as he swallowed back tears.  His hands nervously pressed against Harry's knees.

Harry stood, yanking Draco swiftly into a tight hug.  The color finally returned to Draco's face as he embraced his love.

"I love you so much," he murmured into Draco's ear as if it was the easiest thing in the world.  

Harry leaned out of the hug before exclaiming, "YES!"

The room erupted in applause and clinking glasses as Draco leaned in.  He kissed Harry passionately, pushing all of his love, all of his feelings, his hopes and dreams, into that one single kiss.

He couldn't wait to spend each and every day of his future with Draco Malfoy. His birthday wish had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my love for these boys.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keyflight790)


End file.
